


Lonely

by hachigou



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachigou/pseuds/hachigou
Summary: Agent 8 is missing Agent 3, and wants to hear his voice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick that I felt like writing today, hope you enjoy!

It was a slow day.

Agent 8 was sitting alone in his bed in his comfortable clothes, mindlessly flipping through an Inkopolis magazine he had lying around and listening to the faint buzz of some reality TV show coming from the living room. He usually did not watch much TV, let alone leave it on, but lately he had been opting to do so as his and Agent 3’s shared apartment had lately felt… empty.

For the past few weeks, it seemed like Agent 3 was always incredibly busy with something or another, the two hardly having any time to spend with each other because of it. Agent 8 understood that as a fellow agent, Agent 3 had a lot of obligations on top of his already very eventful life and did not expect him to offer all of his time to just the two of them. However, the Octoling was having trouble ignoring the growing neediness for his partner that seemed to be swelling inside of him by the day.

Agent 8 sighed heavily, lifting up his phone yet again for the hundredth time to check for any new messages from Agent 3. The time read 7:49 PM.

It was getting late.

He scrolled up to read through their most recent messages, debating whether or not he should try to message the Inkling boy again.

_8:20 AM_

_3: Good morning, Eight, you looked really peaceful sleeping this morning when I was getting ready to leave, and I didn’t want to wake you_

_3: Anyway, I have to go out and see about a character that Cuttlefish was suspicious of, but I’ll be back in the evening after I run some errands and finish up my afternoon shift_

_3: Love you_

_9:08 AM_

_8: I love you too. I am hoping you have a wonderful day._

_9:15 AM_

_3: You too_

_3: If I’m not back by 7 you don’t have to wait up on me for dinner but I’ll try to make it back before then. Txt me if you need anything while I’m out, okay?_

_9:16 AM_

_8: Alright._

Eight slowly glided his eyes over the messages again, lying on his back as he held his octopus-shaped phone above his face.

“Text me if you need anything while I’m out…” Eight repeated quietly to himself, before setting his phone on his chest and flitting his eyes shut with another exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

_What if what I need is you…?_

Eight had gotten the chance to talk to Agent 3 over the phone around lunch time, since Three did not have the chance to come home to eat. Even hearing his voice just made him wish he could hold the Inkling boy close to him and never have to let go. Ugh, why was he being so clingy lately? This didn’t feel like him at all. It was becoming difficult to ignore the feeling, but he felt that bringing it up to Agent 3 would only come off as selfish. What was he to do about it anyway? He didn’t want Agent 3 to feel like he couldn’t have his own separate life, that was a normal thing… He was just being ridiculous, wasn’t he?

Agent 8 continued to stare at their chat log history, slowly moving his thumb to hover over the call button. His eyes became fixated on the icon that he had set for Three in his phone, a lovely image of the squid flashing a candid smile as he cutely tugged at the collar of his black tee.

“Three…” Agent 8 breathed, feeling his heart rate quicken the longer he stared at the image. “I wish you were here…”

Before he knew it, Eight began to feel a hot sensation pooling in between his legs, causing him to gasp. He was very used to the act of pleasuring himself in his partner’s absence, but attempted to exercise some self-control as he had already done so twice that day... It just felt excessive to him at this point. He finally decided to hit the ‘talk’ button, figuring that if he were able to hear Agent 3’s voice, it would help him feel a little better until he actually got home.

“Hello? Eight?”

Well, he was wrong.

“Three...”

“Ah, hey, Eight! What’s up? Sorry I’ve been so busy today, you’re going to die when I tell you about the rest of this encounter I had with that squid I was telling you about when I get home though. I know it’s already past seven, but I hope you haven’t eaten yet because I picked up some ingredients for spaghetti tonight! I’ll be home soon, just riding on the train. Anyway, did you need something?”

“I, um… I-I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Agent 3 hesitated, blinking as he held his phone up to his ear. Had he heard Agent 8 stutter? His voice sounded a little strange.

“…Oh! That’s sweet, Eight. Well, it’s nice to hear your voice too. Are you, uh… feeling alright?”

“Um…Y-Yeah…”

Agent 3 was positive he could hear quiet panting noises coming from the other’s end, and he slightly shifted where he was sitting on the train.

“…Are you sure?”

“Mnh.”

  
The Inkling boy furrowed his brow. What was Agent 8 acting so strange for? He was glad he was almost home, because on top of being completely exhausted, it didn’t seem like Eight actually wanted to tell him what was going on over the phone.

“…Alright, well, I’m super close to home, so I’ll just let you go for now–“

“W-Wait! Please… Please don’t hang up, Three. I-I just need to feel you on the line. Please.”

Agent 3 swallowed stiffly, and squirmed in his seat again. The tone of neediness in the Octoling’s voice was unmistakable and his trembling breaths were even clearer now, coming through the line almost shakily as if he were bouncing up and down.

“Eight, a-are you…?”

“I-I’m sorry…” Agent 8 panted, biting his knuckles as he closed his eyes shut, anxiously moving his fingers against his body and touching himself as if they didn’t belong to him. He was shaken by his own lack of self-control at the moment, but hearing Three’s voice in his already vulnerable state was just enough to send him over the edge that he had been teetering on for so long. “I’m sorry…”

Agent 3 was mostly silent as he listened to his partner sighing and moaning quietly into the receiver, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face as he could only imagine what the other was doing to himself right now. He never thought of Agent 8 to be the type of person to do something like this out of the blue, but suddenly felt a slight pang of guilt as he realized he might partly be the cause of it. When was the last time he had actually made the time for them to do something together, let alone get intimate?

Upon realizing that the train had arrived at his stop, he quickly gathered his things and got up to exit, still holding his phone close to his ear as he began to walk the rest of the way home.

“Ah… T-three…” Agent 8 whined out. He had since put the phone down and opted to leave it resting it by his ear, allowing him to use his other hand to further pleasure himself as he got off to the sound of the Inkling’s voice.

Agent 3 had snapped out of his wandering thoughts as he heard Agent 8 calling out his name repeatedly; he had never heard the other’s voice sound so full of desperation as it did right now, and it instantly sent a jolt of arousal through him. The other’s breathing was now loud and unsteady.

“I’ll… I’ll be home soon, Eight. I promise.”

“I need you to touch me… I need you…” Agent 8 admitted, this being the first time that he had fully accepted it out loud. He _needed_ Three. He could sense all his bottled-up emotions begin to come to a peak, shuddering violently as it felt like he was unable to stop. “T… _Three…!!_ ”

At this point, Three was coming up on his apartment complex, practically running as he wanted to make it back to his boyfriend in need of attention as soon as possible. He tried to keep his breathing steady. He was still on the line with Eight, who was still quietly panting as it sounded like he was continuing to touch himself even after his climax. This all seemed to happen out of nowhere, he really wished he had known that Eight had been feeling this way… He quickly fumbled for his keys as he gripped his squid phone between his head and left shoulder, moving to unlock the apartment door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed rating to explicit because, well, yeah. I wasn't planning to continue this, but whatever! Hope you enjoy!

“Um…” Agent 8 quietly muttered into the receiver as he slowly began to cease his actions of mindlessly fingering himself. As he started to come down from the intoxicating high of his climax, he began to feel quite gross about what he had just done. _Calling Agent 3 on the phone out of nowhere, knowing that he was busy, then making him listen to the sounds of you touching yourself? Really, Eight?!_ He tilted his face away from his phone, groaning at himself in disgust as he brought a palm to his forehead. He could not believe he had allowed himself to be so inconsiderate to Three. Before anything else, the first thing he wanted to do once Agent 3 got home was apologize.

Upon hearing the rattling of the apartment door unlocking, Agent 8 quickly sprung out of bed and dashed out of the bedroom, leaving his phone behind. Not bothering to put his shorts back on, the octopus was instead left in his loose cotton button-up that only barely covered his crotch area. His fingers were still sticky from his previous deeds and their sheets were now soiled from them as well, but he didn’t seem to care as he fully opened the bedroom door ran to meet Agent 3 at the front entrance.

As Agent 3 finally set his phone down and let his other bags drop to the floor at the front door, he spotted a disheveled looking Agent 8 hastily arriving in front of him. The Octoling’s face was flushed a deep red, and he was still panting in a similar fashion to how he was breathing over the phone not too long ago.

“T…Three, I’m sor–mmph!” Agent 8’s apology was abruptly cut off by Agent 3’s lips roughly crushing into his, effectively silencing him as he couldn’t help but melt into the kiss.

Agent 3 continued without a word being exchanged between the two, wasting no time in capturing the Octoling in his embrace and sucking the other’s soft lower lip, not even caring that he was still fully dressed and wearing his night jacket and scarf. He gently pushed him towards the soft couch behind them, pinning Eight under him as the other fell down with his legs instinctively wrapping around him, before continuing to abuse his puffy lips with another flurry of passionate kisses.

“A-Ah, Agent Three, I…” Agent Eight stuttered, overwhelmed by the sensation of Three finally touching him in this way after so long. His loose shirt had begun to ride up and reveal his soft stomach, as well as his quickly returning arousal. His libido had been unusually high lately, but he knew that his body was still going to hate him tomorrow morning for daring to indulge in his forceful desires _four times in the same day._ Maybe more, if he allowed it to get to that point. He began to weakly struggle under Three’s grasp who had captured him under his wrists, still feeling the need to voice an apology.

“Shh, be quiet, Eight,” Agent 3 breathed against Eight’s neck before gently nipping at it, the cloth against his arousal grinding against Agent 8’s bare abdomen as he did so. He ripped at the front of Eight’s button-up, causing the shirt to come undone and leaving Eight practically naked, his entire body burning up at the feeling of being exposed and making him feel defenseless. Somehow, him being naked and Three being fully clothed had caused him to become uncomfortable, a wave of embarrassment flushing through his hot skin as he almost felt as if he were _too_ naked before the other.

Three continued to place several small kisses all over his now exposed upper body, moving his lips as if he wanted to taste every part of him. The pent-up desire he had for his partner was just as apparent in his actions as they were in Eight’s; he licked and sucked around the Octoling’s sensitive ears, bit at his collarbones, and, strangely enough, even licked and sucked on the other’s cheek, which aroused Eight in the most unexpected way. The Inkling traced a long line with his tongue from Eight’s neck all the way up to the side of his face, before going back to lick at the underside of his exposed neck, then trailing down to circle his tongue around one of the other’s sensitive nipples. Eight shivered audibly at the sensations, a high-pitched whimper bubbling from the back of his throat as Three once again captured his lips in another kiss, slipping his tongue in between the octopus’s parted lips.

Eight finally began to give in to Three’s reassurances, suddenly becoming overwhelmed by an aching need for the other that was almost painful. He snaked his arms up to the nape of the Inkling boy’s neck to yearningly tug off his scarf and grasp at his bare neck with his sharp claws, drawing a low groan from the squid as he felt his nails raking into him. Three could sense the same desperate neediness in his fingertips that he had sensed in his voice not ten minutes earlier.

Three’s breaths became hitched as their heated make-out session continued, and his outside clothing began to feel incredibly constricting around him as his body heated up. He broke off their kiss to Agent 8’s displeasure, causing a string of saliva to fall between the two once their lips parted. With the other’s legs still tightly wrapped around his hips, Three hurriedly ripped off his jacket before pulling his loose t-shirt above his head and letting it fall on the floor somewhere behind him. He quickly undid his two long tentacles which were tied up at the back of his head, allowing them to fall next to either side of his face and frame his tanned features attractively.

Leaning back down to place another passionate kiss on Eight’s panting lips, Three silently began dry humping Eight as he had yet to unzip his pants, slightly causing Eight to jut back and forth under him with the force of his movements.

Eight gasped loudly at the sensation of Three crudely rutting against his lower body, his previous arousal since being fully restored as he just couldn’t help himself around him. Despite this, however, he was obviously still incredibly sensitive. He cried out, tears almost being brimming at his eyes as he felt as if he would come undone again right then and there.

“T-Three–” The Octoling rasped out, his voice unsteady and his face drenched in sweat. “Please… I-Inside of me…” He managed to choke out.

Three wasted no time with teasing Eight, wanting this just as much as his partner did. He quickly unzipped his pants, tugging them down to hug his upper thighs and allowing his previously restrained arousal to hang out and rest against the other’s lower body. Eight shuddered as he gazed up into Agent 3’s eyes, eagerly anticipating his following actions as he licked at his now dry lips.

Eight was already well prepared to jump into intercourse from his previous sessions from that day, and did not want to waste any more time getting to it. He lifted his hips up to meet Three’s, who was slowly stroking himself as he prepared to enter inside of his partner.

“Please… I can’t wait any longer, Three, I-I need you…” Eight continued to beg, beginning to claw at the other’s back again.

“Shh, shh. I know, Eight. I know.” Three silenced Eight yet again with another peck on the lips, taking it as an opportunity to finally press his throbbing length against the other’s slick entrance as he continued to press his mouth against his. He felt the Octoling shiver as he did so, tilting his head backwards as he braced for Three to finally fuck him, to finally receive what he had been wanting so badly.


	3. Chapter 3

Eight’s eyes nearly rolled back as he felt Three breaching him. He let his eyes slip shut, arching his back as he grabbed tightly onto Three’s back for leverage. A high-pitched, breathy moan escaped his lips as Three pressed his length further inside of him.

Three groaned as he continued to penetrate the Octoling, unable to help but notice that he felt a lot tighter than usual as he gripped him. “Hah… Are you alright?” He asked in a hoarse tone, pausing his movements when he saw Eight slightly wincing.

Eight nodded, moving his hands from Three’s back to his chest as he squirmed, but Three still wasn’t moving. The could tell that Eight was already overstimulated, and as much as he wanted to just fuck him senseless, he didn’t want to risk hurting him. Taking in a shaky breath when he realized that Three wasn’t going to move until he got verbal confirmation, Eight looked away before finally mumbling “J-just give me a moment…”

Three complied, keeping himself perched above Eight with his hands by either side of him until Eight was comfortable enough to start letting Three move inside of him. Taking in a deep breath, he finally said “Okay, I’m ready.”

Three began to roll his hips against Eight, bringing his head down to meet Eight’s lips as he hungrily kissed him. Eight gasped as he felt Three brushing against his sensitive spot, bucking his hips up to meet Three’s in time. Three slipped his tongue inside of his mouth as he did, slowly swirling their tongues together. Eight could tell that he wasn’t going to last very long at this rate, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, only focused on the gratifying sensations. The two’s actions became dirtier as they continued to pleasure each other, with Three moving down to bite harshly at Eight’s neck and thrust into him until the other was nearly screaming.

They weren’t making love to each other. It was a desperate, lust-filled gesture that both were deeply craving, even needing from each other; Three was screwing him as if they would never see each other again after this embrace, feverishly biting at him and groaning as they connected their bodies at an erratic pace. They hadn’t even bothered to move somewhere more comfortable like the bedroom, as Three had pounced Eight and opted to take him almost as soon as he was through the door.

The only light from the apartment was coming from the faint buzz of the TV that Eight had left on, along with the lamp from their bedroom which was peering through and pouring faintly into the living room. Eight’s pale face was illuminated by the glow, his hot pink eyes glazed over as his partner penetrated him.

Eight whimpered as Three continued to abuse his g-spot, his knees cutely pulled up towards his chest as his partner roughly plowed into him. Feeling his climax quickly approaching, he reached down to grasp his cock, rubbing it as he moaned Three’s name.

“It’s so cute when you play with yourself like that, Eight,” Agent 3 whispered, getting off to the sight of his partner pleasuring himself as his mind flooded with the imagery of Eight moaning his name over the phone. “Do you think of me when you play with yourself like that while I’m gone?”

Eight’s face contorted adorably at the remark, wordlessly nodding his head and pumping his hand faster against himself as he panted. It embarrassed him when Three said perverted things like that. He brought his free arm up, hiding his flustered face in the crook of his arm as he let his head fall to the side.

Three immediately grasped at Eight’s wrist and held it to the side so he could see his face again, focusing intently on nothing but him. It only took a few more powerful thrusts from Three to completely send Eight over the edge, with almost no warning from him.

“Ah, Three, I-I’m going to–” He tried to choke out, before his body was almost painfully wracked with the fourth orgasm he had experienced that day as he contracted around Three’s girth. He cried out, his cum weakly spilling out of him and dribbling onto his stomach as Three’s thrusts started to quicken sporadically, signaling that he was close too as he bounced Eight under him.

Eight whined as Three continued to fuck him harder, barely being able to keep his eyes open due to the overwhelming sensation as drool began to spill from his mouth. He felt Three grasping at his shoulders as he raised his bent legs in the air, hoping that Three would cum soon too as it felt as if he could pass out from the feeling. He weakly attempted to lift his head, looking down at his lower body as he watched Three fuck him.

After a few more unsteady thrusts against Eight’s sensitive bundle of nerves, Three finally reached his climax, pressing as deep as he could get inside of Eight and releasing his cum with a low groan. Eight feebly shivered as he felt the familiar warmth spreading inside of him, letting his head fall back as he tried to stop his legs from shaking while Three filled him in spurts.

The two agents stayed like that for a moment, their heated breaths filling the room as Three finished up. He began to soften inside of Eight, slowly pulling out and causing the younger agent to whimper and squirm under him as his bottom was unbearably sensitive now. Three leaned down and gently planted a kiss on Eight’s forehead, panting as he looked down at him before drawing him into a lazy hug.

They laid like that for several minutes, listening to each other’s heavy breathing as it slowly became steadier.

After a few more moments, Eight finally parted his lips to speak.

“I love you so much, Three,” the exhausted Octoling finally managed to breathe, still feeling the intense warmth from Three.

Three lifted his head up, smiling as he pecked each of Eight’s soft cheeks with small, wet kisses. He slowly lifted himself into a sitting position, and gently pulled Eight up as well as the Octoling comfortably straddled his waist. He looked incredibly cute with his button-up hanging loosely from his shoulders, almost completely slipping off of his shoulder on one side, revealing the bite marks that Three had left behind. He had completely ravished him, but now the only thing he wanted to do was coddle the adorable agent.

Noticing that Eight’s eyes were slightly gazing downwards, he tenderly reached up to caress his cheek, causing the other to look back up at him. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, it’s just…” Eight hesitated, before looking away again and slowly continuing. “I...I’m still sorry for calling you out of nowhere like that earlier, and, well... Doing _that_... It was uncalled for,” he rambled. “I don’t know what came over me, I was, just… missing you a lot, but that’s no excuse. I understand if you are upset, I know it was gross for me to do that to you, and...” the Octoling trailed off, trying to avoid meeting the other’s gaze.

“ _Gross?_ ” Three repeated, looking at Eight incredulously. “Are you kidding me, Eight? That was one of the hottest things I think you‘ve ever done. I could hardly wait to get home and fuck you just after hearing the way you sounded over the phone.”

Eight blinked up to him in surprise, not having expected him to respond so approvingly. “What…?”

Three leaned a bit closer to Eight’s face, letting his hand fall as he glanced down at the other’s lips and spoke softly. “I just wish you would have told me you were feeling so lonely. I don’t have to work every day, y’know. And I wouldn’t have even vouched to if I didn’t think that you were alright by yourself.”

Eight frowned slightly, feeling a twinge of selfishness coiling inside of him at the other’s remark. Three had obviously expected him to be fine with a little distance, and who could blame him? The Octoling had spent several weeks in almost complete solitude during his time in the Deepsea Metro, so being apart from Three for some time out of the day shouldn’t have been too big of a deal for him.

But for some reason... It still was.

“I know, but... I don’t want to weigh you down like that, Three. I don’t... I don’t want to become a burden to you.”

Three gently reached up to touch Eight’s face again, stroking the soft, smooth skin there as the other’s eyes became lidded, starting to purr against the touch. The expression on his face had fallen serious. “Eight, you will never, _ever_ be a burden to me. You’ll always be my top priority no matter what, and there’s nothing you can do to change that. You’re the most important part of my life.”

Three pressed another kiss to Eight’s forehead, then carefully stroked his cheeks again, making sure to be gentle with him. “Hey, are you still hungry?”

Eight nodded tiredly in response–besides having a toasted bagel for breakfast, he had only opted to snack on chips for most of the day.

“Urgh, me too. I thought I’d have enough energy to come home and cook something for us, but, uh... How does takeout sound? I know a good place that’s only a few blocks away from here that delivers.”

Eight smiled, nodding again at the suggestion. “That sounds perfect.”

Three smiled back, replying with “Prefect. ‘Cause I really don’t feel like cooking. How about we get cleaned up and take it easy for the rest of the night?” Three pulled his pants back up so that he could stand, then lifted up Eight bridal style, gaining a startled giggle from the Octoling as he carried him to the bathroom, leaving sloppy kisses all over his face as he did.

After a nice, long shower and a relaxing bath, the two agents spent the rest of their evening sharing an unnecessarily large takeout dinner with each other and watching movies, Eight comfortably wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and black athletic joggers, whilst Three had opted to sport his cozy pajama shorts and a white tee. They had continued to make softer, much gentler love to each other compared to their first embrace a few times during the rest of the night, enjoying each other’s company.

The two exhausted agents slept in late together the next day, with Agent 3 blissfully ignoring the “urgent” notifications from both Agent 4 and Cap’n until he was greeted to a flurry of missed calls and messages when he awoke with a groan.

“I am not stepping out of this bed,” he mumbled as he set his phone down by the nightstand.

“Me neither. I can’t feel my legs,” a mound from under the covers quietly replied to him.

“H-Sorry…” Three stifled a soft laugh as he crawled back under the covers, tugging Eight’s waist towards him and pulling him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first time I've tried writing sex between them. I tried.


End file.
